The Blood Battles: Kill or Be Killed
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: Every 1000 years, the three goblets: The Goblet of Blood, The Goblet of Death, and The Goblet of Pain, make themselves known and claim that the ancient Blood Battles were coming. There is only one rule: Kill or Be Killed. Wizards, Muggles and Demigods fight to the death!
1. The Goblets

_**Summery:**_

_**Twelve children from Hogwarts, twelve Demigods from Camp Half-Blood, and twelve Muggles are forced to participate in the Blood Battles, which happens every 1000 years. There is one rule: Kill or Be Killed.  
><strong>_

**I OWN NOTHING.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There is no honorable way to kill,<p>

No gentle way to destroy,

There is nothing good in War,

Except it's ending.

_-Abraham Lincoln._

* * *

><p><em>The Blood Battles were said to be a myth, taken place every 1000 years... but they were wrong.<em>

_The first goblet, known as the Goblet of Blood, not unlike the Goblet of Fire, had appeared in the Ministry of Magic, and claimed that The Blood Battles would be starting soon..._

Minister Fudge stood before the _prophet, _camera's flashing brightly.

"Minister, is there anyway to stop The Blood Battles?"

"I am afraid to say no." Fudge said. "The Blood Battles are ancient, made before even Hogwarts was founded. Perhaps even before the Founders themselves. A dark curse was placed upon the mysterious goblets, and we must do this in order to stop the Goblets from destroying the universe."

* * *

><p>In War,<p>

Both the Winners and Losers

Lose.

_-Unknown._

* * *

><p><em>The Gods have feared The Blood Battles for many, many centuries... and they have a good reason to.<em>

_The second goblet, known as the Goblet of Death, had appeared in Zeus's kingdom, and claimed that The Blood Battles are coming, as they had for many years, and where getting very, very close..._

Zeus stood before his brother, Poseidon, an angry frown on his face.

"I can't stop The Blood Battles, Poseidon!" he said angrily. "You know this! If I could, I would!"

Poseidon sighed. He knew very well that his brother couldn't stop the Battles, no matter what. But the fear of his son entering...

"I know, Zeus..."

Zeus's eyes softened slightly. "Good."

And with that, he stalked away.

* * *

><p>War is Only a Cowardly Escape<p>

From the Problems of Peace.

_-Thomas Mann._

* * *

><p><em>The Muggle Minister has heard of the Blood Battles, and thought they were just some myth, a made up story, like that Hunger Games book his niece loved.<em>

_But when the third goblet, The Goblet of Pain, appeared in his office, and he was visited by the Minister of Magic, who explained, a sense of dread settled in his stomach.  
><em>

"B-But you can stop it, right? Your magic!"

Fudge shook his head sadly. "Magic doesn't have the answers to everything..."


	2. The Thirty-Six Chosen

_Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal,_

_Love Leaves a Memory No One Can Steal._

* * *

><p>Every single student and teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in the Great Hall.<p>

In the side lines, Auror's separating them form the children, were friends and parents.

Remus Lupin caught the eye of Harry Potter, who sat at the Gryffindore table, and gave him an encouraging smile.

Sirius Black, disguised as Padfoot the dog, whined at his feet.

"It's okay, Padfoot." Remus said of of the corner of his mouth. "It won't be like the Goblet of Fire..."

Albus Dumbledore, his face grave and the usual twinkle in his eyes gone, stood from his seat, gaining everyone's attention, and walked to were a goblet sat, which looked as if it was covered in dried blood, purple flames lighting the room.

Everyone was quiet, their breaths held.

Except for Delores Umbridge, who was leaning forward excitedly, a wicked smile on her face.

Dumbledore spoke.

"It is time... to announce the twelve of Hogwarts who will be entering the 15th Blood Battle..."

His sad gaze went from face to face.

"First... Ravenclaw..."

The purple flames in the Goblet of Blood flared a blood red, and a single piece of parchment flew into the air.

Dumbledore caught it.

Everyone waited, breath held, hearts beating faster than ever...

"Padma Patil" (5th year.)

Parvati Patil gave a chocked sob, their mother wailed, and a shacken Padma Patil slowly walked up to stand next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave her a pained look, before the Goblet flared blood red again, and he caught another name...

"Sally Ann." (3rd year.)

Sally slowly got to her feet, her face pale, as her parents let out howls of horror.

She stood next to Padma, as Dumbledore caught another name.

"David Popper." (6th year.)

David, who sucked in a deep breath, got up to stand next to Sally and Padma.

"Now..." Dumbledore said. "Slytherin."

The Goblet flared red.

"Vincent Crabbe." (5th year.)

"Draco Malfoy." (5th year.)

"Gregory Goyle." (5th year.)

Narcissa Malfoy could be seen shacking in her husbands arms.

"Hufflepuff."

"Rose Wildflower." (4th year.)

"Nick Mole." (2nd year.)

"William Kane." (7th year.)

"And now..."

Remus, Sirius, the Grangers, and the Weasleys tensed.

"... Gryffindore."

The Goblet flared red, and Dumbledore caught the parchment.

"Ronald Weasley." (5th year.)

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione gasped.

Ron, pale and shaky, got up from his seat next to Harry, and slowly walked, to stand on Dumbledore's right.

Once again, the Goblet flared red, and Dumbledore caught a piece of parchment.

"Hermione Granger." (5th year.)

The Grangers looked like they were about to faint.

Hermione, her bottom lip quivering, got up from her seat on Harry's left and walked up to stand next to Ron.

_'Take me.' _Harry thought desperately. _'Take me...'_

The Goblet flared red, a parchment shooting out, before being caught in Dumbledore's worn hand...

"Harry Potter." (5th year.)

Remus gasped, Sirius froze, the Weasleys and Grangers had tears in their eyes.

Harry got up from his seat and stood between Ron and Hermione.

They grabbed each others hands, not caring who was looking.

"These twelve children... will participate in The Blood Battles... they will fight each other, and twenty-four others... Go into the side rooms to say goodbye's..."

The twelve walked over to the side rooms, each with a hint of fear in their eye...

* * *

><p>Chiron stood before Camp Half-Blood, The Goblet of Death standing on a pedestal next to him.<p>

The Goblet of Death was black, dark purple jewels surrounding the top. Inside, was a purple fire.

In the sidelines were the Gods, all sitting in thrones.

"Toady... we chose the twelve who will fight in the 15th Blood Battle. When your name is called, come stand up here with me." Chiron said.

The Goblet's fire turned black, and a piece of paper floated out, before being caught by Chiron in midair.

"Leo Valdez."

"Frank Zhang."

"Piper McLean."

"Thalia Grace."

Zues's grip on his throne's arm tightens, turning his knuckles white.

"Grover Underwood."

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

"Annabeth Chase."

The list went on, until, finally, the Goblet spit out the twelfth...

"Percy Jackson."

Poseidon froze.

No... no, no, no.

His fear had come true.

Percy walked out of the crowed to stand next to Grover and Annabeth.

"With special permission from the God Zeus" Chiron began. "Those chosen are allowed to talk to both their parents, Mortal and God/Goddess, for but ten minutes, before leaving Camp."

The chosen Demigods were led away, determination on their faces, but a small hint of fear in their eyes...

* * *

><p>The Goblet of Pain, a golden cup decorated with paintings of blood stained weapons and lifeless bodies, flared a disgusting pale green, and a name came out.<p>

The Muggle Minister caught it.

"Kenny River."

"Edward Crown."

"Lucie Style."

"William Bark."

"Rebecca Jane."

"Kyle Ark."

"Molly Grove."

"Ketty Opser."

And the list went on...

* * *

><p>Harry Potter found himself in a Hagrid-sized hug.<p>

As soon as the door had closed behind Remus, Sirius had turned back into a human and hugged Harry.

"Why you?... Why is it _always _my godson?" Sirius muttered.

After a while, Sirius pulled back, tears in his eyes.

"Promise me... promise me you won't die... promise..."

Harry looked down at his feet. He wanted to promise. But he couldn't. "I can't..."

Tears were rolling down Sirius's cheeks now. So was Remus.

The werewolf walked over and joined the hug.

And then, they pulled back and Sirius dug into his pocket, bringing out a necklace.

The chain was gold, and the pedant was of a red and orange phoenix, it's wings spread and head held high, with green gems for eyes.

"I wanted to give it to you for Christmas... but now would be the best time..." Sirius said. He put it over Harry's head, the phoenix resting right above his heart.

"I love it." Harry said.

_FLASHBACK_

_(HALF WAY THROUGH 4TH YEAR)_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione stood before a bubbling cauldron._

_"You sure this will work?" Ron asked._

_Hermione gave a single nod. "Positive."_

_"Alright... bottoms up." Harry said._

_He filled his glass and downed it._

_TIME SKIP TO SUMMER AT GRIMMAULD PLACE_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione stood before the Order, Ginny and the twins._

_"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Sirius asked._

_Harry took a deep breath, and with a 'pop', turned into a beautiful phoenix with bright green eyes._

_They stared, his jaws hanging open, before Sirius's turned into a grin._

_And with another two pop's, Ron had turned into a fox and Hermione into a brown cat._

_Mrs. Weasley was furious._

_END FLASHBACK_

After that, Sirius and Remus ended up giving them nicknames.

Harry was Blaze, Ron was Hunter, and Hermione was Brownie.

Sirius and Remus pulled Harry into another hug.

"I love you..." Sirius said.

Harry hesitated. No one had ever said that to him. "I love you, too..."

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson entered the room, and was immediately pulled into a hug by his mum.<p>

She was sobbing.

"Hey, mum." Percy said dully.

"Oh, my Percy... why my Percy?" she whispered.

Percy could do nothing but hug back.

Poseidon walked over, tears in his eyes- no. No tears. Poseidon doesn't cry... right?

"Come here." he said, and before Percy knew what had happened, he was being hugged by his father.

When Poseidon pulled back, he handed his son a sea-green ring, a dark green gem in it.

"For luck..." he said, putting it on Percy's index finger.

Percy looked at the ring, then hugged his dad again, who hugged back without hesitation.

Sally joined.

"I love you..."

Percy hesitated. "I love you, too..."


End file.
